How I Would End The Sixth Book
by DaughterOfDarkness
Summary: This is how I would end the sithx book if I were J.K Rowling . Please no flames this is totally , fiction : ) R


  
  
Authors note : Don't worry I'll finish up the Daughter Of Voldemort series later ( as if it was good anyways , lol ) I just had to write this first before I could continue , cause it was driving me crazy!!This how I would end the sixth book, kinda short and kinda violent but well..............whatever ? I really hope you like it . Please R&R .   
  
  
  
IF I WERE TO END THE SIXTH BOOK :  
  
**************  
K , just to let you know where my fic is right now............Voldemort has just attacked Hogwarts . All of the students up to 5th grade have been escorted to a shelter far underneath the school , while the 6th and 7th years stayed to battle alongside with the teachers and ministry wizards . Everybody is fighting outside in the dark night in thick sheets of rain . The once beautiful Hogwarts now looked as it would to the muggle eye .... a old , rotting castle . Sirius is back!!! His name had been clear last year , but the prisoners and gaurds of Azkaban have joined Voldemort . Cornelius Fudge had been beaten and totured to the point where he couldn't take it anymore . He supposedly remains in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Dumbledore is the new Minister of Magic . Dumbledore did as he wanted before , the giants are on there side and are treated like equals . But most surprising thing is that Hagrid finally reunited with his mother who is extreamly nice and can be really rotten to the people she doesn't like . But sadly it was short reuion , after about a week , Hagrid disappeared once he got wind of that Voldemort was arriving at Hogwarts . Was it weakness or was it a plan ? Right now..........in the story , Ron and Hermione left Harry on his orders to look for any remaining or hurt students . Dumbledore and Harry split up to look for Voldemort . Dumbledore outside and Harry inside . Now..........my prediction of the ending of book six begins .   
  
**************  
  
  
Hermiones breathing was growing more rapid with every step she took . Her heart was pounding with fear and worries for Harry . She had been following a deafening scream of pain for at least a minuet or so , down the dark corridors of Hogwarts . Her wand was glowing brightly in her trembling fingers as she headed for the stairs leading to the north tower . As she ran a coldness brushed through her hair and the clattering of her shoes stopped as she began to walk more slowly . It was turning colder as she walked on , but the terrifying scream did not go away . By now Hermiones feet had turn numb and she could see her own breath . The walls around her too had seem to be giving off some kind of coldness as well . She began to feel a empty kinda craziness . " Is it a dementor? " Hermione thought . She spun around with her wand out infront of her ready to fire . Hermione stepped back a couple of steps , then something icy grabbed the bottom of her bare leg and knocked her over . Hermione screamed as she fell on........ice ! The whole corridor was frozen covered in ice . She pointed her glowing wand at the bottom of her leg, which showed a blue hand with bleeding knuckles clutching her leg . The light of her wand difted past the hand , now following a arm and then soon , a face . Hermione screamed once more which was soonly drowned out by a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning . It was the face of Cornelius Fudge . Only it looked as though he was dead . His face was purple and blue , and his mouth was frozen into a painfully , stretched , insane smile in which frozen blood was dripping out of . Hermione wrenched her leg from his grip and stared into his bloodshot eyes . He suddenly moved , though just a little bit and a echoing voice of his seemed to be coming from him . But he wasn't moving his mouth . There was no possible way he could !  
  
" Voldemort . " His voice whispered hoarsely and painful " K.......kill....him........" He whispered once more . Then he began to twitch uncontrolably into the most painful , disgusting postion imaginable . Hermione gasped as she turnned her eyes away from the mess . She then quickly turned away and headed up the stairs to the north tower and began to follow the sound of somebody being tortured again . She followed it until she realised it was comming from Professor Trelyways classroom . She climbed the ladder till she reached the trapdoor and just opened it enough so she could see who was inside . Hermione could definitely make out a Deatheater . But...............who was infront of him , she could not see. So Hermione took her wand and stuck it in the gap that she was looking through .   
  
" Stupefy! " Hermione whispered and she closed her eyes and prayed that she had hit him or her . The sound of a body hitting the floor told her that she did . And the screaming had stopped as well . Very pleased with herself Hermione dashed up through trap door towards a crumpled body lying on the floor . Then she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks . " That white-blonde hair? Draco ? " Hermione thought to herself , than began to approach him very slowly . He was shaking madly on his side and his deep sharp breaths clearly told her that he was in a great deal of pain right now . She walked towards him , then knelt down behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and layed him down on his back . Draco eyes kept on closing as began to try and breathe normaly again . Hermione picked up his hand and began to massage it gently . Although he had teased her beyond belief since there first day of school , she couldn't help not being kind to him in his state right now . " He can be such a ignorant bastard sometimes " She whispered quietly to herself . After about five minuets Draco seemed to of calmed down and he was breathing normaly again . Hermione thought that he might of drifted off to sleep with the relaxed look on his face right now . Hermione put his hand down and stared at him . There were tear stains on his face , then she turned around and looked at the masked, stupefied, Deatheater . Hermione turned around and walked towards him or her and took off it's mask. She dropped the mask in suprise . It was Lucius Malfoy , Dracos own father . Hermione looked back at Draco . He was staring at her with a dazed look .   
  
" Granger ? " He whispered . Hermione knelt back down beside him . " Why? " He asked her . Hermione looked at him strangely .   
  
" Why , what ? " She asked him , her brown eyes were filled with questions .   
  
" Why did you save me ? Am I that worthy of saving ? " He asked again .   
  
" Of course , you are a person after all . " Hermione said smiling and then helped Draco as he tried to sit up . He stared at her in disbelief .   
  
" Thank-you " He smiled .   
  
Hermione grinned back and told him " Your welcome "   
  
" And there is something else I also wanted to ask you ? " Draco told her . Hermione looked at him funny . Then Draco took a deep breath as though he had been meaning to say this for quite some time . " Hermione Granger............ " He began . Hermione beamed at him . He had never called her by her first name before . Never . She was beginning to wonder if he had ever knew it at all . Draco gave a sigh " Hermione Granger...... " He began once more . " Can you ever find it in your heart forgive me for the bastard , I've been to you ? " His head was down when he said this . Hermione stared at him , Should she dare to believe it ? Then one single tear dripped down from Dracos right , gray eye . He quickly wiped it out sight and then his eyes drifted over to his father lying stunned on the floor .  
  
Hermione still stared at him " Only if you can find it in your heart to make up for the tourture you've put me through . " Hermione said more seriously then she intened to . Then without warning or anything Draco gave her a quick little kiss on her cheek . His face turned slightly pink and Hermione looked at him with a little smirk as he staggered up towards his father . He glared down at him and shook his head .   
  
" Don't know why ? and I probably will never know . " Draco sighed staring down at Lucius . " I hate him . I always did . " He whispered quietly , then began to kick him hard in the side of his ribs . " I hate you! " He yelled and then walked around behind the cabniet of glass teacups and plates and pushed with all of the strengh remaining in him , the cabniet over onto Lucius . More tears were dripping down his face as he began to push the cabniet harder onto him , fully aware the the whole thing was practically made of nothing but glass. Hermione ran over to him and pulled him off of the cabniet . He stuggled a bit and then collasped to the ground sobbing into Hermiones robes .   
" Why........... ? Why!!! " He screamed . Hermione didn't know what to do . She let him cry into her robes uncontrollably .   
  
It was pouring rain outside . More thicker and colder than before . This did not help Ron out at all . He could barley see at all . Not just by the rain but , by everything else that was happening . The Deatheaters , Voldemort and the Demetors weren't helping him too much either .But what was bothering him the most was the fact of Hagrid leaving. " How could he do this to them! " Ron thought darkly . Then quickly dove behind some bushes , as a dying deatheater stumbled infront of him . She was clutching her side as if she had been stabbed and a dark color of blood was ozzing out . She curled herself into a tiny ball and she began gasping for air . Her black eyes bulged for about a minuet and then , she stopped breathing . Ron came from behind the bushes and looked down at the dead deatheater . Her eyes were still open and the cuts of blood on her face were shortly washed away by the rain . Ron bent down and closed her eyes with his hand and then quickly ran away . Everywhere he looked there was death . He ran to the cornner of the castle which showed the front of Hogwarts . He heard a couple of men yelp in pain and seen that Mrs.Hagrid had just picked them up by the collars of there robes and tossed them at least twenty feet away . Ron managed a smile . Mrs.Hagrid seemed to of taken Hagrids leaving pretty well . More better than how he was taking it . She spotted Ron and winked at him comfortabley and then signled for him to look around the cornner of the castle . He did so . There was a deatheater standing there by the entrance of Hogwarts, crossing it's arms . Ron decided to brighten up the night and his mood . He walked around the cornner and shouted a spell the made the bottom of the deatheaters robes catch on fire . It was the same spell that Hermione had used on Snape in there first year . Ron laughed at him for a bit until the deatheater had put the fire out . Then he stunned it and removed it's mask . It looked like a way older and uglier version of Goyle, proably his father . Ron laughed at how much they look and act alike. Then he took Goyles wand and snapped it in two pieces . It made a loud bang and at least 5 black shadows emerged from it . Ron guessed that they were proably the people he killed . Then there was another loud bang that made Rons ears hurt . The same noise banged again and again until it began to sound more less like a bang . It was more like thunder no................ it was like a something growling . Well in this case roaring " It sounds..........sounds like a........ !" Ron thought , looking upwards . He seen nothing . But there was no more screaming and everybody seem to be staring at Hogwarts castle . Hypnotized , terrified , a mixture of both!He could not tell . There was unmistakeabley a loud clap of thunder followed by several blinding flashes of white lighting . Everything was silent , even the rain had calmed down a bit . Then there was a ear splitting roar and gigantic dragon soared over Hogwarts castle . A Norwegian Ridgeback to be more specific . People screamed and began running around . Deatheaters pulled out there wands and began firing ineffective spells and the minisrty wizards were laughing as though they had expected this . The dragon swopped down on a group of deatheaters and scared them with a gigantic ball of fire . Ron heard distant laughing coming from the dragon as is hovered over top of him coming to a halt .   
  
" Oy ! Ron , over here ! " A familiar voice yelled from the dragon . Ron jumped . It was Hagrid . He was smiling broadly at him . " Climb on 'it's tail ! " Hagrid hollared to him . Ron was not sure how to do this . He walked over to the dragons swaying tail . And when it swayed towards him Ron grabbed the tail and held on with all his might . It was very slippery and scaly , but somehow the dragon managed to put Ron on his back and Ron was now sitting behind Hagrid .   
  
" H....H....Hagrid!?! " Ron stammered . " How..... did you ? Where did you go?................Where did you get this dragon ? " Ron asked him as the set off into the air again .   
  
" Don't yer tell me , yer forgot ol' Norbert here didja ? " Hagrid asked him smiling .   
  
" Norbert ? Norbert!! " Ron yelled very suprised . " This is Norbert , the dragon you got from Quirrell ? "  
  
" Sure is ! " Hagrid yelled back . " Been seein him every chance I could get . And the ministry ok'd it too . " He told him as they swooped down on more deatheaters . " Haven't seen you-Know-who have yeh ? " Ron shook his head . He never even thought about him nor had he seen him at all . His mind was on Harry and everybody else . " Ahhh not to worry we'll nab him . Keep an eye out for him though . Boy , I'd like to be the one to burn him to a crisp! " Hagrid told him . Then they flew over the enchanted ceiling of the great hall where Harry Potter was staring up at them .   
  
Harry smiled up at them . He had know all along that Hagrid wouln't leave them just like that . But it never crossed his mind that Hagrid might return on the back of a flying dragon . Hagrid though had been quickly put out of his mind as he heard a familiar voice call out his name .   
  
" Harry ! " He heard someone yell and before he had time to turn around , it was Hermione who had flung her arms around his neck . " Oh , Harry , I was so worried about you ! " Hermione yelled , but surprisingly there were no tears on her face . Harry patted her back , his fingers trembling .   
  
" Clam down Hermione , see , look I'm here , nothings happened to me . " He told her . And then thought to himself grimly " Nothing............yet " Hermione pulled herself away , staring at how calm he seemed to be to her . They just seemed to stare at each other forever . Lost of words until Harrys eyes drifted past Hermiones behind her to where Draco stood , leaning against a wall , looking exhausted . Harry glared at him coldly . " Why is HE here ? " He asked .  
  
" I found him . " Hermione whispered . " listen , I'll explain to you later but , right now I got to get him to the shelter . "  
  
Harry looked confused but then told her " On the third floor , behind the picture of the white horse . You have to light your wand and shine it on it's head . It will turn into a Unicorn and the painting will materialize into a door . Go quickly ! and good luck " Harry told her . Hermione hugged him again .   
  
" Stay alive , Harry . I counting on you " She told him and then Her and Draco rushed up some stone stairs and dissappeard out of sight . Harry listened till there echoing footsteps died away . Then he began to walk around the deserted great hall . They were in the middle of eating supper when Professor Sprout came in , a tottal mess she was , screaming that the deatheaters were outside and the had set Hagrids hut and her greenhouse on fire . People got up and began to run but Dumbledore instructed the prefects to take them who wanted to leave to a top secreat shelter hidden in the school . Then the teachers all dissappeared . Some to go outside and others to send messages to the ministry . Harry walked slowly around the tables . Goblet were tipped over , half the food wasn't even touched and some of the chairs were broken . It was such a big beautiful place and he was the only one in it . " So small I am . How can I possibly defeat him ? " Harry thought to himself and he stumbled upon a little girls necklace . He picked it up . It was silver and had a glittering chram attached to it ." So many lives are counting on me. " Harry Pocketed it and began to walk up to the empty staff table , when all of a sudden his scar exploded with pain . He stumbled sideways into the staff table, knocking over glass plates and tipping half drinken goblets . He put his left hand to his head gripping it in pain . It was hurting far more , than it normally had . His vision was going blury and his stomach lurched as though he were about to vomit . He crawled away from the table to the middle of the great hall and slowly turned around on his back so that he was directly facing the middle of the enchanted ceiling . He stared up at it , dazed and confused .   
" Where is he ? " He thought to himself . " where are you ! " Harry yelled . " Show yourself ." Just as he said that the candles grew dimmer and dimmer and dimmer till they finnaly grew so dim that if they hadn't been on at all it wouldn't matter . His head began spinning . He felt as though the world was truning . Blue flashes of lighting lighted his face. He could of swore he seen some strange shadow pass above him . There was another flash of lighting and a crash ! It seemed as though lighting had stuck the ceiling and pieces of shattered glass came crashing down narrowly missing Harry . As the pieces came down so did a body . Covered in robes of Black velvet and beneath a dark hood there were scarlett eyes which shone evily through the darkness . It was lord Voldemort . He landed silentley at the feet of Harry Potter and then straightened himslef up . There was a strange book he was holding , protecting it in his arms as though it was a human infant . He circled around Harry Potter , who's scar was not hurting anymore and gave Voldemort a look of hatred which had been deep inside of him since he got the letter from Hogwarts. Voldemort continued circling around him smiling as though it was the happiness moment of his life .  
  
" Harry.......Harry Potter . " He said smiling his red eyes were dancing . " New I would run into you sometime on my little vist to dear old Hogwarts . " He eyes darted around the great hall and muttered a spell which made the hall light back up again " It hasn't changed one bit since I left . Still bright as ever . " He said . Harry looked at him as though he was crazy , which he proably was . Voldemort walked up to the staff table and eyed it carefully then he sat down in the empty headmasters seat and put his book infront of him. Harry sat upwards watching Voldemort as Voldemort watched him and then pulled out his wand . Voldmort laughed " You can put your wand away . Don't worry your not going to die ...................yet . "   
  
Harry still held his wand outwards . Should he kill him now ? Harry wondered seeing that Voldemort was wandless . " If I'm not going to die just yet , then give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now ? " He yelled to him .  
  
" Because............ I'm the only one who tell you the reason why I killed your parents . " Voldemort exclaimed  
" Dumbledore said he would tell me when I was ready . " Harry told him .   
  
" Ah , but does he know for sure . Does he know every detail of that night ? Is he me ? How do you know that he's not missing out any imformation? " Questioned Voldemort eyeing Harry carefully . " Surely you would want to know everything . Woudn't you ? "  
  
Harry thought about this " What kind of game are you trying to play? Trying to bargaing for your life . "  
  
" Believe me Harry , you don't scare me in the least ." Voldemort replied .   
  
" And why is that ? " Harry said sneering . Voldemort had every right to be scared of Harry . There has not been one time when Harry never escaped him and his deatheaters .   
  
Voldemort was silent and then finnaly spoke opening the pages of the book he was carring . " Do you know what this is , I am holding ? " He didn't wait for Harry to answer even if he knew what it was or not . " It is centuries old . Mabey even the first book on the dark arts ever written by..........."  
  
" Salazar Slytherin , right ? " Harry guessed and Voldemorts deadly smile told him he was right . Harry just stood there as Voldemort began flipping though the pages . Every so often he would smile at what he read .   
  
" Are you just going to stand there ? Take a seat . " He said without looking up from his book . Harry didn't sit , he didn't want to . Voldemort then waved his hand and a chair came moving up from behind Harry forcing him into it .   
  
" How did you do that ............without your wand ? " Harry asked , Voldemort looked up .   
  
" What ? This ? " He said sounding as if he didn't notice before . Then a goblet came flying towards him . He took it and drank from it . " It's all in here . Everything far too complex for people like you "  
  
" I do not need to listen to your boasting , I do not need to listen to anything you say . I hate your voice , I hate the way you look and most of all I hate you !!! I hate the day I ever heard your name!! This is it ! Tom Marvolo Riddle it's do or die . One of us is not going to leave here alive " Harry yelled and then point his wand at Voldemort.   
  
" Avada Kedavra !!! " He yelled and a beam of green light came out of the end of his wand .   
  
Voldemort did not move or even blink for when the green light came within a inch of his forehead it seemed to of hit a invisible shield of some sort . Voldemorts eyes were locked on the beam of green light and was muttering non stop . Harry used all he had to hit Voldemort but it didn't touch him . Harry gave up and stopped trying .   
  
Voldemort blinked and then smiled." Empty threats Harry " He muttered . " But , Thank-you Harry for testing me as well as Salazars shield curse "  
  
Harry let his arm fall " If I can not beat you myself , Dumbledore will . Even if I am dead you will go to hell , where you belong . I'm sure you will fine a challenge there . "  
  
" Parhaps I will , If I ever die but that would be impossible now that I have found...........the key to imortality . " He replied snapping the book shut .   
  
" You are a liar " Harry told him  
  
" Am I now ? Mabey you would like to try that curse again . " Smiled Voldemort .   
  
" That was not imortality . " Disagreed Harry .   
  
" Not then , that was just a mere protection spell . My imortality is yet to come . " Voldemort explained  
  
" You will never be imortal Tom " Echoed a deep voice . Harry turned around it was Dumbledore coming down the stairs . Harry breathed a sigh of relief . Dumbledore walked up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Even the works of Salazar can not grant you your wish . Nothing good ever came from him or that book " He told him .   
  
" Enlighten me then " Voldemort asked  
  
" Salazar died trying to be imortal . Did you know that ? " Dumbledore replied looking hard at his past student for any sign of concern .   
  
" I looked into it and found out why and corrected it . Do you actually think I'd look past it ? " Voldemort laughed . " Listen old man , by midnight you will not be facing the most freared wizard of all time " He said standing up " You will be facing an imortal ! "  
  
Harry tried yet to fire again at Voldemort " Save your energy you two . You think it is war outside now ? You wait..........." Voldemort threatened . Then walked from behind the table and walked towards Dumbledore and looked him right into eyes . " Rumor has it the your the only one that can beat the almighty Lord Voldemort , well now the world will know what a joke you are . "  
  
" Your words mean nothing to me Tom , nor your threats . I will not fight you . I refuse to kill a former student of mine . " Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
" Have it your way , then " Voldemort replied sneering . Then in a few quick movements Voldemorts long fingers were around Harry's neck . Harry bit on his bottom lip to stop him from screaming from the pain in his scar .   
  
" Tom stop this ! " Dumbledore yelled . Seeing Harry " Let go of the boy ! "  
  
Voldemort didn't , his grip grew tighter and lifted Harry off his feet. Dumbledore grabbed Voldemort by the wrist of which was holding Harry.  
  
" Let go " He said coldy . Voldemort looked at him and then let go of Harry only , he did not fall . Harry still hung there gagging . Voldemort stared at Harry and lifted him higher and higher off the ground . Then turned to Dumbledore .  
  
" I let go ....... " He said smiling and raised Harry through the broken celing so that he was outside . Dumbledore then still noticed that Salazars books was on the table . He looked at Voldemort who was staring up at Harry and then Made a dash for the book .   
  
Dumbledore grabbed the book off the table just as Voldemort turned around .   
  
" Crucio ! " Cried Voldemort and then let Harry fall and so did Dumbledore.................  
  
  
  
A/N : Ok well that's it so far I'll try to finsh another one up over spring break or something . Oh yeah I don't have spellcheck or anything that'll correct my spelling so if there is lot's please don't flame me for them . Thanks ! Also please review ^-^ I always like getting those . Buh bye..  
  
  
  



End file.
